Through the Well
by silverari13
Summary: Hi I'm silverari13 and this is my first fanfic! Well here it goes, this is a story about a girl who accidently falls through Kagome's well and joins up with the Inu crew! Ah well I tried I stink at summaries. Plz read and review!
1. prologue

Hi I'm silverari13 and this is my first fanfic. I call it Through the Well but that's only cause I stink at titles. So I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. Thanks

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of the crew but I do own Ari so please don't steal her.

Through the Well Chapter One: The New Girl

"Shippo you have got to be kidding me." Kagome tried to explain to the young kitsune. "You know Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can pass through the well."

"No really Kagome I saw her!" Shippo explained "She came out of the well. Just like you. Please at least come look."

"All right Shippo I'll go look."

"Where am I?" Ari thought to herself. "And how did I get here? Where's my---

"Hi Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you." A strange boy said as he jumped down from a tree and broke off her thoughts "I heard there's a demon with a shikon shard in Ooyama village. Come on let's get---." He paused as he got a whiff of the girl he thought was Kagome's scent. "Wait a minute. Your not Kagome! Who are you?"

"Wow Shippo. You were right!" Kagome said as she and Shippo walked in on the scene. "She's definitely from my time. Just look at her clothes!"

"Uh Kagome? Do you know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well no, not really, but she is from my time

"And she's pretty!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I agree with Shippo." said a voice.

"Oh hi Miroku. When did you get here?" Shippo asked.

"Of course **you **think she's pretty Miroku"

"Sango? You're here too?"

"Of course I am! Who else will protect people from this monk?"

"How true." Everyone agreed, besides Miroku of course

Sweatdrop drops from Miroku. "Gee thanks Sango."

"Your quite welcome."

"I **was** being sarcastic you know."

"Well you know how I hate to interrupt but," Inuyasha started to say

"No you don't! you love it." Shippo piped up.

"**BONK"**

"Who asked you ya little fur ball?" growled Inuyasha. "As I was saying. Where exactly **is** the girl?

"**GASP!"**

"Never mind. I can smell her." Said Inuyasha. "She's by the well. Oh and for some reason she's crying."

"Crying?" Kagome gasped, shocked. "I hope we didn't scare her too much. I'm going to go see if she's alright.

"I'll come with you Kagome." said Sango

"Thanks Sango."

Alright. That's the end of chapter one. Granted you still don't know a lot about Ari yet. But I promise to explain all about her in the next chapter. Anyway please review. Oh and ideas are definitely welcome. The more reviews I get the faster chapters will go up. The next chapter is called Where She Came From. Once again titles aren't my forte.


	2. who are you?

Hello! Me again and many thanks to my reviewers. Sorry it took so long but finally here is the da da da second chapter! Oh and I highly recommend my very best friend's story **_White Assassin_** by lunareclipseluvr13. you'll laugh you'll cry but mostly you'll laugh. Oh and you should also read by a another of my friends and also a great author, Sméagol-Girl's **_Funny Farm_**. Ok well here it is. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Inuyasha (tear) but I do own Ari so leave her alone!

Through the well chapter two: Where she came from

"This is where I came out." Ari thought to herself as she sat, silently crying on the grass by the well. "But why? How did I end up here? Hold on where exactly is **here**? Too many questions." She sighed." I wanna go home!" she said through her sobs.

"um, excuse me, but are you ok?" a voice suddenly said from behind her.

"Eeeep!" Ari yelped, startled.

"oh my gosh! We didn't mean to scare you. Sorry! We were just here to say-"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Ari sobbed.

"Hold on!" the girl in the skirt exclaimed. "why would we hurt you? Also, why are you sorry? It should be us apologizing."

"B-but why?"

"Kagome, wait," Sango interrupted. "before we confuse her anymore why don't we tell her who we are?"

"Oh duh thanks Sango!" Kagome replied. "Alrighty! My name is Kagome, this is my friend Sango, the little guy with the bow in his hair is Shippo, and the taller one in purple is Miroku." Kagome paused to take a breath, "Oh and the big lug in red is Inuyasha!"

"I HEARD THE KAGOME!" Inuyasha broke in to their conversation.

"Oops. Heh heh. Sorry Inuyasha! Anyway that's us. Now um would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Um ok." Ari replied, still a little surprised t how nice these two people were. "My name is Ari. I have absolutely no idea how I got here. I cant find my bike, and on top of that I'm still hoping this is all a dream. Oh and the reason I was kind of spooked before was because when he, I mean Inuyasha found out I wasn't you Kagome he looked like he was gonna kill me.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke up suddenly

"Hmn? What Sango?"

"Shouldn't we include everyone in this conversation?"

"Yeah I suppose we should" Kagome broke off as she tried to imagine how confused the poor girl was. "Ari, would you come with us so the rest of the group and you could get to know each other better?

"Um sure"

"Ok! Lets go." Kagome said happily, trying to cheer the girl up.

Once they reached the clearing where the well and everyone else was everyone began to sit in a circle. Knowingly, Sango sat between Ari and Miroku.

"Ok everyone" Kagome started off. "This is Ari. I've already told her all your names so we can skip that part. Anyone have any questions?"

"Um. I do." Ari spoke up. "I'm not sure how you could possibly know but how did I get here?"

"Oh that's easy." Shippo said. "You came through the well!"

"Ok" said Ari. "Once again I am confused."

Ok that's the end of chapter 2 sorry it wasn't very informative but the next chapter is definitely going to be funnier. I promise. Anyway plz don't get mad at me if the chapters don't go up faster. It's not my fault I am having a bit of a computer problem anyway 3rd chapter should be up soon (I hope!) plz read and review!


End file.
